


Weighted Blanket

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain does not like Bernie's weighted blanket.Prompt: Exhaustion/Cuddles(two in one!)
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Weighted Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, short prompt for today. As someone with a weighted blanket, I 100% know Bernie would get one to help with her anxiety. A few of the later prompts are going to be much, much longer so I wanted to be nice to myself and keep this one short and sweet.

Sylvain disliked many things in life, messes, sweet foods, dust in areas that he had definitely cleaned a few moments before, but his newest dislike had to be Bernie’s weighed blanket.

Sure it gave her comfort and let her have a good night’s rest and it was this really cool shade of purple that went with the décor of their bedroom but it was the worst thing ever and Sylvain cursed whoever invented it because he couldn’t cuddle Bernie when she was sleeping under it.

Well, he could but it was like fighting an elephant to get to her, the weight of it so uncomfortable for him that he couldn’t be under it for very long himself as it felt like he was suffocating.

“Bernie, do you have to use the blanket tonight?” he whined as she headed back to their room to sleep.

She paused and looked back at him confused. “Huh?”

“The blanket, the weighed one, are you using it tonight?”

“Uh yeah? Why?”

“Because I wanted to cuddle in bed,” he pouted.

She blinked slowly. “I don’t understand why you can’t.”

“Cause the weighed blanket is so heavy!” He leaned back dramatically on the couch. “My wife likes her blanket more than me. I’m never going to be able to give her surprise cuddles every again.”

Alas Bernie didn’t seem moved by his dramatic plea. “Sylvain I need to get up before dawn tomorrow for a photoshoot. I need a good night’s rest.”

“I know and I know I’m being stupid about it but I miss being able to just crawl into bed and snuggle up next to you Bernie like we used to.”

She sighed, walked over and hugged him from behind. “How about we cuddle tomorrow night?

“You promise? Pinky promise.” He held up his pinky.

With a giggle she hooked her pinky with his. “Pinky promise. Now I’m going to bed okay?”

“Okay,” he sighed. “But I’m holding you to it! No takebacks.”

“Of course not. Night Sylvain.”

“Night Bernie.”


End file.
